The present invention is directed to a device for packaging sheet-like folded packages into boxes and more particularly to a device for packaging sheet-like folded packages in an overlapping shingled relationship from a delivery conveyor into boxes without changing the direction of the flow of the packages.
A device for filling a container a flat folded box blanks has had several embodiments. U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,815 issued to Jaton on Apr. 14, 1987 discloses a method and device for filling folded blanks into a container via special device which removes blanks one at a time from a flow of shingled blanks and inserts these blanks on their edge in a row or stack in the container. The insertion of these blanks in the container is performed with the blanks rotated 90 degrees from their original sliding position relative to each other when they come out of the folder-gluer machine. This device is very complex and might become unproductive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,124 also issued to Jaton on Jun. 1, 1982 discloses a device for packaging folded boxes, the flow of which is converted into a stack-like flow. This device is also very complicated and has several drawbacks regarding changing of the traveling direction of the box flow which causes difficulties in the flow monitoring, and the possible need for manual assistance in helping boxes in their traveling.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for packaging sheet-like folded packages that generally obviates the above mentioned disadvantages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for packaging sheet-like folded packages that uses the gravity to make the successive sheet-like folded packages to fall in boxes with a continuous flow.
Also another object of the present invention is to provide a device for packaging sheet-like folded packages that works without changing direction of a flow of the packages.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device for packaging sheet-like folded packages that increases packaging productivity.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device for packaging sheet-like folded packages in a simple way without any manual assistance.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a device for packaging sheet-like folded packages that is easy to assemble and adapt to different delivery conveyors and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided herein, within appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.
According to the present invention, there is provided a device for packaging sheet-like folded packages coming out in an overlapping shingled relationship from a delivery conveyor into boxes without changing a direction of a flow of the packages, each of said boxes defining a box opening, said device comprises: a frame; a feeder mounted on the frame for receiving said packages from said delivery conveyor at a receiving end thereof, said feeder including a first conveyor for conveying said packages from said receiving end to a feeding end, said feeding end being downstream from said receiving end in said package flow direction; and a packer mounted on the frame for selectively receiving and carrying said boxes therealong, said packer including a second conveyor for conveying generally downwardly said boxes adjacent said feeding end of said feeder in a box direction generally transverse relative to said package flow direction so as to allow said packages to stack up into said boxes by successively falling therein by gravity after passing through said box openings generally in said package flow direction.
Typically, the feeder includes a package detector for detecting each one of said packages entering said feeder and a stopper for selectively blocking the packages from entering said feeder, said device including a controller connected to said detector for counting said packages detected by said detector, said controller controlling said second conveyor for filling in said boxes with said detected packages and selectively activating said stopper upon detection of a predetermined quantity of said packages entering said feeder.
Typically, the frame includes a guiding support slidably securing said feeder thereto, whereby said feeder is adjustably positioned relative to said packer depending on size of said boxes filled with said packages, said guiding support having a lock for locking position of said feeder relative to said frame.
In one embodiment, the packer includes a box detector connected to said controller for detecting said boxes being in position to be filled in with said detected packages, whereby said controller releases said stopper upon detection of one of said boxes by said box detector.
Typically, the first conveyor is a lower belt connected to a first motor for receiving and conveying said packages thereon, said feeder including an upper conveyor located above and substantially parallel to said lower belt for driving said detected packages therebetween, said upper conveyor being substantially vertically and slidably mounted on said feeder transverse relative to said package flow direction, a compressing guide substantially vertically and slidably mounted on said receiving end of said feeder transverse relative to said package flow direction for compressing and guiding said flow of packages from said delivery conveyor down into said feeder, and a second package detector connected to said controller and located at said feeding end of said feeder for detecting each one of said packages entering said boxes, whereby said controller controls said second conveyor from detection of said packages by said second package detector and counting said packages therewith.
Typically, the upper conveyor includes an upper belt connected to a second motor and located in proximity of said feeding end of said feeder.
In one embodiment, the compressing guide includes a receiving portion extending upwardly and transversely away from said feeder relative to said package flow direction.
Typically, the compressing guide includes an abutment plate and said stopper including a pneumatic piston for abutting said abutment plate and clamping said packages therebetween, thereby stopping the packages from entering said receiving end of said feeder.
In one embodiment, the upper conveyor includes a pneumatic cylinder adjustably and vertically positioning said upper conveyor relative to said lower belt.
Typically, the second conveyor includes a guiding chute having a box retainer and connected to a driving member said box retainer for retaining said boxes from falling under gravity, said driving member connecting to said controller, whereby downward displacement of said boxes is controlled adjacent said feeding end of said feeder.
Typically, the guiding chute includes a back support for slidably supporting said boxes thereon, two lateral belts parallel and adjustably positioned relative to each other for abutting external opposite sides of one of said boxes, said box retainer being a pneumatic cylinder pushing on one of said lateral belts toward the other of said lateral belts for applying pressure on said one box and clamping said one box between said lateral belts, said driving member including two motors, each motor being connected to corresponding one of said lateral belts for activation thereof.
Typically, the back support is longitudinally and slidably mounted on said frame in the box direction for receiving different lengths of said boxes thereon, and said lateral belts being slidably mounted on said frame generally transverse relative to the box direction and to the package flow direction for receiving different widths of said boxes therebetween.
Typically, the device further includes a discharger for receiving said boxes filled with said detected packages from said packer and discharging the filled boxes away from said device, said discharger mounting on said frame.
In one embodiment, the discharger includes a discharge conveyor having a first end below said packer for receiving said filled boxes coming out therefrom and for discharging said filled boxes away from said device, and a retaining guide for retaining a free end of said filled boxes getting off from said back support of said packer and for guiding said filled boxes on said first end of said discharge conveyor.
Typically, the retaining guide includes a bar having a first end pivotally connected to said frame about a horizontal pivot axis transverse to said package flow direction, a second end for abutting said boxes, and a biasing means for biasing said second end of said bar against said boxes.
Typically, the second end of said bar has a roller freely pivotally mounted thereon parallel to said pivot axis, said biasing means being a pneumatic cylinder providing a constant pressure on said roller of said second end to radially abut said boxes.
In one embodiment, the discharger has a box detector connected to said controller for detecting discharge of said boxes from said first end of said discharge conveyor, whereby said controller confirms discharge of said filled boxes from said device.
In one embodiment, the controller includes a user interface for allowing a user to select a quantity of said detected packages to fill in each one of said boxes.
In one embodiment, the controller includes a user interface for allowing a user to select a constant pressure to be maintained into said pneumatic cylinder of said second conveyor of said packer.
Typically, the back support includes two elongated bars parallel to each other and independently, slidebly mounted on said frame generally transverse relative to the box direction and to the package flow direction for supporting different widths of said boxes thereon.